Fallout 3: Azaroth
by SonoftheLost
Summary: The world known as Earth has started to heal under the guidance of the Lone Wanderer. Now himself and his friends end up in Azaroth, and must find a way home
1. Prologue

**This story is mainly about a mishap with the Alien ship we get at the end of the 'Mothership Zeta' DLC. Also I'm bringing James and Catherine, yes the Lone Wanderer's mother will live if you want.**

**Now in the story itself the Lone wanderer is about 25-26 years old if we kept him as the Courier as well.**

Normal speech

_Thoughts/ flashbacks/messages_

**Unknown language/ Ghouls/ Super Mutants**

**_Demons/ Robots/ Compters_**

**(Prologue)**

The Lone Wanderer preps his T-51B winterized power armor, mainly making sure it didn't suffer any damage. He never didn't understand how it took all the punishment he put it through and still be at 100%. He then turn to his Gauss rifle, cleaning the barrel and checking the ammo. He checks his other gear and out of the corner of his eye he see the old picture of him and his father James. It was just after he got his first gun, it was a BB gun but it was still useful in the vault at least. Those were better times, not having to fight against insane bastards and bitches just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He left behind his true name in vault 101 and took the name Wanderer after Three-dog called him that more often than anything else. He thought it would be appropriate so even his friends didn't know his name.

He turns his attention once more to his guns, preping them for his journey to Raven Rock. He and the people he found along his journey through the Wastes, Sergeant RL-3 from a scavenger and doing a little reprogramming to make him more good guy oriented, Dogmeat from a scrapyard, Charon from picking the pockets of Ahzrukhal, Star Paladin Cross, and Fawkes from Vault 87.

Raven Rock was used as the command center by the Enclave, till Wanderer convinced Eden to destroy the Enclave but let the tech stay to help the people. So Eden overloaded special implants at the base of the skulls of every Enclave soldier, but Colonel Augustus Autumn took them out of his own teams and never was implanted himself.

After killing Autumn with much joy, Wanderer found a datapad on his person and gave it to Sarah Lyons before entering the Purifier and activating it. After that he expected to die then and there, but only two weeks later he woke up in the Citadel and Elder Lyons right in front of him and tells him the Enclave was still up and operational. So naturally he had to be the one to put them down. After that was over and the Enclave once more beaten, Wanderer unified the Trade Caravans under him and expanded their inventory.

_"Hey nifty America, it's me, your President John Hen- Hahaa, gotcha! Three Dog here, how's everyone doin'?"_ the voice of Three-dog the DJ of GNR sounds over his pitboy radio.

_"Six years, it been six years since 101 came from a vault and started kicking baddie ass here and there. Then kicked those sorry excuses in power armor right in the ass and sent them packing. Now from the Capital Wastes, Up to the Pitt and the Commonwealth, down to Point lookout and farther, and out west to the Mojave are now under the control of non other then the Messiah himself, the ultimate good guy and terror of Slaves, Raiders, Caesar's Legion and all baddies alike. I for one am glad that kid came out of the vault, and I'm sure I'm speaking for all the good people of the wastes as well. Now some music."_ (Fallout 3 theme song comes on you know 'I don't want to set the world on fire...')

Wanderer laughs lightly at Three-dogs antics, he's a little over dramatic but his heart was in the right place. He had finished packing his vault themed home decor and already sent all his vault-tec bobblehead collection to his home in the alien ship that abducted him, it many have been. It took a lot to find them all, but he did, from the ones that gave insight in skills to his S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes. With all of them he was all 10s, thought it also helped that he had some training from all his companions. He was at 100 in Barter down to Speech.

Three-dog mentioning the Mojave didn't surprise him in the least bit, he told him he was heading that direction for more work and got shot in the head by some jackass named benny for doing a job. Then gets pulled into a dawmed war between a slaver like empire and a 'Republic' that didn't care for the Mojaves people. So with the army of robots, thanks to moira brown's book writing, combined with another army, courtesy of Mr. House, the legion was destroyed and the NCR was absorbed into the new 'Nation' made by the 'Lone Wanderer'.

With the wealth flowing in from New Vegas he payed the former slaves of the Pitt for metal to repair the old rail ways that stood over the wastes. With the androids and the Brotherhood of Steel united and worked as a military and drove the deathclaw population down. Many of the animals became domesticated like Yao Guai that many salvagers tamed and used as protection from hostiles.

His lump of brain taken by the bastard boat man that took him to Point Lookout was reattached to his brain when it was removed at Big MT.

The world started to heal throughout the wastes that was once the great United States of America, now a new nation arose from the nuclear ashes of the Great War.

The remnants of the Enclave where given a choice, surrender or die. Most took to surrendering but a few still held out hope for a victory and were annihilated with extreme discrepancy. Those that surrendered were inducted into the Brotherhood of Steel to enhance their knowledge of plasma based weapons and improve power armor.

But long before any of that, after he started the purifier and destroyed the Enclave's second base. He went west to make something for himself, he made the Divide his home and guided it on the right path. Before the NCR forced his home to be annexed and made him their runner to pass packages off to their people, then they had him that a package to the divide that activated the nukes under in their home and destroyed most of the people or turned them into Marked men or food or the Tunnellers. The incident left his scarred and it along with many other things from his past were repressed till the original Courier 6 Ulysses made him return there and fired a nuke at the Legion.

**_"Hello master! How may I serve you today?"_ **His robotic butler Wadsworth says floating over to him

"Is everything packed or already shipped to our new home?"

_**"Yes master, everything from the miscellaneous to the most important piece of equipment has been sent to the Raven Rock base, and I might add sir that your friends from the Mojave sent a message for you. Something about wishing you the best with testing the Spaceship you liberated from those barbaric aliens and destroyed their mothership."**_

"Well then, let's get going to the base and set up before someone else decides to move in." Wanderer says putting on his armor on slinging the Guess rifle on his back next to the katana he bought from Mick & Ralph's in New Vegas and tucked chance's knife into his boot with the Trench knife on his left breast plate in a special sheath for it.

* * *

**(Raven Rock)**

The trip was relatively quiet for the most part. A mine or feral ghoul here and there, but most of the raiders and all criminals stayed clear of the Lone Wanderer.

Raven Rock itself was repaired from the explosions caused by the destruction of the Enclave troops.

**"Good to see you my friend. I still hope to repay you for your kindness."** the super mutant Fawkes says coming up to his friend.

"It's good to see you my friend. How have you been since I left the Capital Wasteland?"

**"I've been faring well my friend, I've got some of the super mutants to see reason and started educating them. The number of attacks by super mutants has drastically decreased, though I wish I could say the same of humans that attack super mutants."**

"We'll take care of that soon enough Fawkes, you have my word."

**"Thank you my friend, I knew if anyone would do anything, it would be you."**

"Think nothin of it, you are one of my friends. Now let's get this stuff up to Zeta and unpacked."

**"By the way. Why are you bring my on your ship?"**

"I'd like to make sure that the super mutants that the aliens have there wake up to a more friendly face and see if you can get them to see reason as well."

**"Hmmm, that's a logical reason. But the Mutants may see me as an outcast."**

"That maybe, but we have to at least try. There were a few Behemoths I saw down there and a few overlords and masters along with many regulars and Brutes. Them and some Centurions. There is a Behemoth that retained his mind and they seem to follow him, his name was Richard from what the mutants said."

**"They may follow him, but that doesn't mean they'd hear me out, but we can at least try."**

"My thoughts exactly."

They both head into the base, looking at the Brotherhood of Steel knights and initiates there for training. Then head to the control center to check on any developments of the on going fight with the remaining pockets of Enclave that didn't surrender.

"AAaahhh David, I was wondering when you'd be coming to visit us." Elder Lyons says

"God to see you too Elder. I came to see if anythings come up."

"Indeed, there has been a disturbance in the ruined town of Old Olney."

"Why are the Enclave there again? I took the Tesla coil for the Tesla cannon, there's nothing on value there."

"They don't seem to think so. In any event, you must go there and clear them out."

"Alright, Fawkes. You mind taking these to my quarters on Zeta?"

**"Not at all my friend."**

* * *

**Some Songs Three-dog plays is stuff I like or love, their 'recovered' from D.C. as exparimental bands from before the bombs dropped. The stuff about RL-3 and Charon are just me bullshitting, you can't do that in the game...if only. that and most of the stuff with armor and weapons and even the ship itself**


	2. Chapter 1

Normal speech

_Thoughts/ flashbacks/messages_

**Unknown language/ Ghouls/ Super Mutants**

_**Demons/ Computers/Robots**_

Chapter 1

The Enclave base was mainly an empty town filled with Deathclaws... with Enclave control rigs on them?

The Lone Wanderer stands in his chinese stealth suit with his katana attached to the back, looking over the small ruin. He takes a deep breath and jumps off over the cliff he was standing on and lands on one of the controlled deathclaws and uses his katana to slice it's throat and pierce it's heart.

Quickly turning on his stealth field and slowly finding a bit more cover he see a few Enclave troops near the outskirts monitoring their deathclaws.

"How are the abomination's fighting parameters?" a soldier asks a scientist

"Optimal, the genetic enhancements have increased their brain power by 20%. That alone makes them more susceptible to our commands that require more thinking on their part. They should give the Brotherhood of Steel a challenge. Though there has been attempts at escape by them and a few dead soldier, they can still be manipulated easily enough."

"Good, start sending them to HQ for further testing."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier leaves the scientist to his work and they are non the wiser of the observer near them.

Wanderer sneaks up to the scientist and pulls out his katana. Then in one quick motion, cuts the scientists head clean off his shoulders.

The body falls to the ground to it's side and the head rolls away. On the body he finds a red pass card.

Turning his attention to the computer he hacks a very hard lock and finds some entries.

_Test 01 subject Alpha - Delta: Initial test show signs of improved brain power and increased reliance of ambush tactics and reliance on others. Though it isn't the results we initially sought, they are still an improvement from the simple minded beasts of the wastes. I still believe that the subjects could be adapted even farther for more efficient offensive and offensive commands. Test Success._

_Test 02 Subject Alpha - Delta: Subjects Alpha - Charlie have failed to hold up to the strain of the tests, only Delta remains._

_We're going to pick out more viable candidates today. They will be Echo- Zulu, Delta will be the control of the group. Test Failure._

_Test 03 Subject Echo - Zulu: Changing the climates to extreme cold or heat in their containment units all slow the subjects by over 50%. It would seem that we've weakened their resistance to temperature changes. Test Failure._

_Post results of tests: Sierra - Zulu suffered frostbite on most of their bodies and have ultimately expired._

_Test 04 Subject Echo - Romeo: Pain stimuli have caused Subject Oscar - Romeo to have pain exerted even when they're just standing or even sitting. Subjects have been disposed of. Test Failure._

_Test 05 Subject Echo - November: An adverse reaction has resulted from the genetic enhancements and stimuli. Subjects Kilo - November has suffered from lack of blood flow to the internal organs and extremities._

_Post results of tests: Subject Delta is becoming increasingly aggressive when we initiate a test to the other subjects, even more so when we start to proceed on him. The increased brain power has given the subject a similarity to how animals would react to others in danger but is going about it with more thoughts than blind rage. Restrains have been used to keep subject and scientist safe from harm._

Wanderer copies the data on to his pipboy and wipe the local file.

Sneaking his way through the town, avoiding the Deathclaws and Enclave troop here and there. Finally, he finds three Hellfire troops with plasma rifles ready and surveying the area.

Wanderer slowly gets in the middle of them and pulls out his katana and severs the heads from the first two and shoves the blade through the throat of the last, severing his spin.

Checking the bodies he finds two keys. He turns to the old sewer entrance he used to get to the Tesla coil. The grate is locked till he fits one of the keys in.

Entering the sewers there is a large automatic door with a passcode lock and key lock.

* * *

**(Deep in the Enclave base)**

A lone soldier approaches a man in a chair looking at a set of screens.

"Uhh, sir?" the soldier says

"What!?" the man in the chair yells

"T-There seems that someone has infiltrated the base and has already killed three Hellfire troops, one scientist, and a Deathclaw sentry."

"And why wasn't I informed before now?"

"H-He seems to be wearing a set of armor that cloaks him in a similar way to Nightstalkers. More than likely it's one of the old Chinese stealth suits from the war."

"Hmmm, get the men into position and force the intruder into a corner. If I know the Brotherhood they'll send the Wanderer so be cautious. Then stun him and take his armor." the man says waving his hand at the soldier "Also, tell the scientist that they are about to get their primary candidate."

* * *

**(Wanderer)**

Wanderer takes out the red pass card and the other key from the Hellfire soldiers and scientist.

**_"Welcome S5940524, remember that all information shared with anyone outside of the Enclave will result in your immediate dismissal for the Enclave and an appropriate response will take place."_**


End file.
